Christmas Cruise
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles go on a cruise with Chloe and the Stapleman family.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Grandma Stapleman, Grandpa Stapleman, Mr. Stapleman, Colleen, Paul, Leslie, Luke, and Audrey are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Christmas Cruise**

The 25 year old turtles were in their cabin setting up their beds when there was a knock on the door. Donny walked over and let 18 year old Chloe Calls inside.

"Comfortable in here?" Chloe inquired.

"As comfortable as we can get," Donny replied.

"Did you need anything before I go to bed?" Chloe asked.

"We're fine for now," Leo replied and his brothers nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to let you know that we're celebrating Leslie's 5th birthday tomorrow," Chloe said.

"Her birthday's on Christmas Eve?" Raph asked in shock.

"That's right," Chloe confirmed.

"In that case, I'm ready to get to bed so we can party all day tomorrow," Mikey declared, diving into his bed and getting under the blanket.

Donny, Leo, and Raph also got into their beds and Chloe left the cabin. The turtles talked for a while until they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the turtles got up and headed for the deck where breakfast was being served. When they got there, they saw Leslie and Luke Collandar running around.

"Happy birthday to me!" Leslie exclaimed.

"And Merry Christmas Eve," Luke chimed in.

The turtles went over and introduced themselves. They did the same when Leslie and Luke's parents, Colleen and Paul, walked over.

"Nice to meet you," Colleen said sincerely.

"The others should be here soon," Paul said.

Just then, Mr. Stapleman arrived with his youngest sister Audrey. The two of them were chatting happily.

"You must be the turtles that my brother Trent dropped when he was eight," Audrey said once she spotted the turtles.

"This is my youngest sister Audrey," Mr. Stapleman explained. The turtles introduced themselves and Donny confirmed that they were the turtles that Mr. Stapleman accidentally dropped into the sewers.

Several minutes later, Chloe and Roger arrived. They were smiling and holding hands.

"How's everything going?" Chloe asked.

"So far so good," Leo replied.

"Where are your parents?" Donny asked Roger.

"They're getting dressed," Roger replied. "They'll be over here soon."

Just then, Leslie and Luke begged Mikey to play with them. Mikey smiled and started playing tag with them and the three of them squealed with delight as they ran around the deck.

Several moments later, Grandma and Grandpa Stapleman arrived. They were followed by the staff that was bringing out breakfast.

"Looks like we made it in time for breakfast," Grandma Stapleman said with a smile.

"In that case, let's get some food and eat," Grandpa Stapleman declared.

Everyone got their share of breakfast. There were eggs, hash browns, sausage, bacon, pancakes in different flavors, waffles in different flavors, different kinds of cereal, toast, French toast, bagels in different flavors, milk, different kinds of juices, and more than one type of coffee.

"There's so much food to choose from," Mikey said in amazement.

"The staff will pack food for those who want to take it home," Roger said.

"It was nice of your parents to invite us," Donny said.

"They were thrilled that I got to see my old pet turtles again," Mr. Stapleman said.

"Where's my cake?" Leslie demanded.

"It'll come out later," Colleen replied.

"You just need to be patient," Paul said.

"Let's play for now," Luke suggested and then he and Leslie headed down below deck.

* * *

Later, the turtles were in their cabin getting ready for dinner and Leslie's 5th birthday party. They were currently chatting about their time with Chloe, Roger, and Roger's family.

"I hope the party's awesome," Mikey said.

"I'm hoping Leslie likes her party," Raph said.

"Which is the important thing," Leo pointed out.

"True," Donny said.

The turtles continued to chat. Eventually, they left the cabin and went above deck.

* * *

At dinner, there were different types of pasta, salad, and breadsticks being served. There was also sparkling juice.

"This is what I call a feast," Audrey said in amazement.

"I hope we have room for dessert later," Mr. Stapleman said.

Everyone chatted while they ate. After dinner, everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Leslie as a chocolate iced cake was brought out on deck.

"Paul and I will cut the cake," Colleen said.

"We will hand Leslie and Luke their pieces but everyone else can pick their own," Paul said.

Leslie and Luke received their slices of cake from their parents. The others each picked their own slice of cake and were impressed by how moist the cake was.

* * *

Later, that night, the turtles were in their beds. They were discussing the birthday party earlier that day.

"Leslie seemed really excited about her party today," Mikey said.

"At least she gets presents both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day," Donny said.

"We do have each other," Raph pointed out.

"That is the greatest gift of all," Leo said.

The turtles continued to chat for a bit. Eventually, they fell asleep.

The End


End file.
